Beamformers (or spatial filters) are used in sensor arrays (e.g., microphone arrays) for directional signal transmission or reception. A sensor array can be a linear array where the sensors are arranged approximately along a linear platform (such as a straight line) or a circular array where the sensors are arranged approximately along a circular platform (such as a circular line). Each sensor in the sensor array may capture a version of a signal originating from a source. Each version of the signal may represent the signal captured at a particular incident angle with respect to the corresponding sensor at a particular time. The time may be recorded as a time delay to a reference point such as, for example, a first sensor in the sensor array. The incident angle and the time delay are determined according to the geometry of the array sensor.